1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to basketball backboards, goals and supporting structures. More particularly, the present invention is related to foldable and transportable basketball backboards.
2. Related Art
Conventional basketball backboards are typically mounted on a fixed pole or other stationary object. The vibration and impact to which a basketball backboard is subjected ordinarily mandates that a pole on which the backboard is mounted be securely set in concrete. The cost and difficulty of setting a pole in concrete is sufficiently great to deter many casual basketball players from installing a backboard. Moreover, permanently installed backboards are inappropriate for some locations that would otherwise be suitable for playing basketball, or are inconsistent with other uses occasionally required of some locations.
A number of portable basketball backboards have been previously available. Such backboards are typically mounted on wheeled frames or similar devices, so that the backboard can be wheeled from one place to another. Although such portable backboards can indeed be moved from one location to another, they are generally large and unwieldy, and because of their considerable height are not easily stored or transported more than a short distance without considerable difficulty.
In gymnasiums, basketball backboards are commonly suspended from the ceiling on a permanent swingable structure which permits the backboard to be positioned at its ordinary height and playing position when desired, yet which also allows the backboard to be swung upwardly out of the way to permit the gymnasium to be used for other activities with which a conventional fixed basketball backboard would interfere. Although this approach is suitable for a gymnasium, it does not meet the needs of the casual basketball player who might wish to occasionally play basketball at other locations.
Accordingly, the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable and collapsible basketball backboard which can be temporarily installed at any desired location, and which can be compactly folded for ease of both transportation and storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable, foldable basketball backboard assembly which can be easily transported, and which can also be stored in modestly sized storage spaces.